Page's Insurrection
United States Army * Phantom Unit * AFTER | side2 = SGS Unified Citizens | commanders1 = President Burke (WIA) * Walker * Downs (WIA) * Anderson (KIA) | commanders2 = Everett Saunders (MIA) Edward Page (KIA) | strength1 = Hundred thousands of soldiers | strength2 = Thousands of soldiers | losses1 = Unknown, presumed very high | losses2 = Unknown, presumed high }} Edward Page's Insurrection was a global conflict involving major western powers against the private military company SGS (Saunders Global Security), and the Unified Citizens, led by the rogue United States soldier Edward Page. The conflict resolved around Page's grudge against the west, most notably the United States, for their slave-like treatment towards developing nations, the way they control the world and for probably other unknown reasons. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation During the Fallen Nation Incident, the ex-U.S Army Ranger Edward Page worked together with key allies who supported him in his bid to destroy the United States - Russia, led by Dobrynya Popovich, North Korea, led by General Tong, and the Al-Akrab terrorist group, stationed in Pakistan. With the situation in the United States dire, Phantom Unit, an elite special forces team led by Downs, is called in to repel attacks by the aforementioned nations to conquer the United States. After bombing the Yongwang, destroying the Kolodny Weapons Factory, rescuing another U.S special forces team Razor Squad and stopping the KPR from taking over Alaska, the United States launches an armed assault in Gurdal, Pakistan to locate Edward Page, bring the Al-Akrab out of power and find intel about other American targets. During the assault, Phantom Unit captures Edward Page, who complies with Phantom Unit, giving them the location of Tong. Phantom Unit heads to North Korea and infiltrates Pangun Airfield, killing Tong and destroying the facility using IEDs. With the intel gathered at the airfield, Phantom Unit heads to Kijang, a North Korean village, where they are ordered to locate and disarm the WMDs. However, Dobrynya Popovich is revealed to be hiding in North Korea, and imprisons Downs and Walker in the Kijang assault. Walker and Downs, however, manage to break out of their cells, and fight through waves of hostiles in the facility. After aborting the launch for two of the WMDs, they head for the third WMD only to find Popovich changing the disarm code for the last WMD. Having no other choice, Walker places an IED on the final WMD. As they escape the ICBM, the WMD launches, but the IED detonates, blowing up the entire facility and knocking Walker unconscious. As Walker regains consciousness, he finds a relatively unscathed Popovich beating up a severely injured Downs. Walker then kills Popovich. However, in a post-ending cutscene, Page is heard, saying "you have no idea how far I'm willing to go." What happened to him after that is unknown, but it is believed he escaped custody, setting up the events for Modern Combat 4. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour After the events of MC3, Page returns in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour with a new group of enemy soldiers, the Unified Citizens, being covered by Everett Saunders's group, Saunders Global Security. Red Summit The security hired for the summit, Saunders Global Security, attacked the president and took him hostage. A very large number of U.S ships, aircrafts, hovercrafts and tanks are sent to secure the president. Blake is in the unit of Walker and has to take out hostiles and anti-aircraft batteries. Blake, Walker and two other US soldiers are onboard one of the landing hovercrafts. They storm the beach to clear out the enemies at the first building. All soldiers survive the firefight, and head to the 'second outpost' as mentioned by Walker. They take cover behind a friendly tank, which eliminates the enemies ahead, but was destroyed shortly after. Walker and Blake clear a path to reach the Delta team. A ground drone was provided to Blake on the other side of the cave. Blake controls the turret of the drone to clear out enemies on the beach and the building at the cliff. The drone gets destroyed by a missile, so Blake and Walker advance to the entrance of the building. Walker kicks the door open and looks to his right as he entered. A presumably wounded SGS soldier (his hand was pressing against his chest to possibly apply pressure to the wound) knocked Walker to the ground and attempted to kill Blake with a knife. Blake blocked his attack and head budded him in order to stun him as Walker kills him with a knife. They meet a couple of US soldiers guarding an exit point of the building. They inform Walker and Blake that command doesn't want to bombard the beach, so the team was on their own. Walker ordered them to plant a C4 Explosive on the door. They clear out the enemies on the deck outside, which claims a US soldier's life. Blake and Walker drive to their next location of the resort complex by a US light utility vehicle driven by Downs. On their way there, they are chased by an SGS attack helicopter, which attacks them with missiles. A bridge ahead was taken down by the enemy helicopter, but Downs had enough time to turn off to an alternative route, which led them straight into a SGS occupied territory. When Downs turns into a route through a tunnel, enemy soldiers at the turn are taken out by an explosion, possibly a missile from the helo. When they reach the other side of the tunnel, the helo had been waiting outside, but is shot down by Blake. Downs drives the vehicle straight down to a broken bridge and it successfully lands on the other side of the stream. They exit the vehicle as they were ambushed by enemies. After the enemies are taken out, they destroy the enemy AA vehicle at the site. During the explosion, a gate was also destroyed. The area of the resort is again filled with enemy soldiers. Knight couldn't send in reinforcements until the second AA vehicle was destroyed. Blake picks up the CTK-88 Crumplor rocket launcher to destroy the AA vehicle on a deck outside of the second building. The team storms into the building to clear out the enemies, where allied reinforcements arrive within a minute. Blake, Walker and Downs advance to the last building of the mission, where the remaining SGS soldiers are eliminated. Walker and Downs overlook the situation on the final part of the resort complex. Unified Terror The playable character is now Edward Page, and his team of soldiers must plant 3 bombs in the WCI tower in Seattle. One in the parking lot underground, on the 15th floor, then finally, the top floor. Page (player) and Everett Saunders will travel their way to blow up the tower. Page and Saunders infiltrate the building. After a close escape from a couple of US soldiers, Page holsters his Black Mamba and starts muttering hate about the U.S as he continues throughout the level. After they make it up to the tower via an elevator, Page acquires codes from a terminal, saying that "I might as well acquire codes for the American drone network". After he acquires the codes, Saunders plants the bomb. Once they're done, they are extracted from the 78th level by a helicopter of theirs. The bombs explode at the moment of taking off. Aftermath Anderson makes his return from MC3 as an AFTER operative. He is deployed in Seattle in order to clear the area of the SGS militia and free other AFTER operatives, being held hostage by SGS. Anderson has to get pass through waves of enemy soldiers, until he reaches a point where he encounters an enemy vehicle. After getting through, Anderson is then asked to use a sniper rifle in order to clear waves of enemy soldiers. Anderson proceeds and is blocked path by an enemy vehicle and several enemy soldiers. After getting pass through them, Anderson moves into the basement of the police station. While moving through cell blocks and shooting ranges, Anderson is guided to move up onto the rooftop, where the operatives are being held as a hostages. Anderson moves up the stairs, encountering large amounts of SGS soldiers on his way. After reaching the rooftop, Anderson finds Phoenix and helps him get pass through the enemy soldiers by killing them. Phoenix then tells Anderson that they have access to a drone. Anderson then uses his tablet to control the Ground Drone, to move into the building. He clears the path, and uses the drone to destroy an enemy helicopter. The drone is, however, destroyed when the ceiling falls down on it. Anderson proceeds into the building along with Phoenix, and take down the remaining SGS soldiers. Chief then guides them, that the AFTER operatives are being held on a lower floor in the building. Phoenix and Anderson rappel down and suprise attack the enemy soldiers. Phoenix decides to stay with the hostages and Anderson proceeds. Anderson has to get pass through enemy soldiers in the building across the road. He enters a parking lot and takes out all enemies. At the end of the mission, Anderson goes to inspect one of the post vans, but is attacked on by an enemy soldier. Anderson suceeds in stabbing the enemy soldier with the soldier's own knife and inquires the soldier of all recent events taking place, where it is revealed that Edward Page is behind all the attacks. New World Order The playable character is Edward Page again, starting with him interrogating president Burke. Page then proceeds to taunt him, before Page gets a call from one of his men, saying that they are under attack by escalating numbers of U.S troops. Page orders some of his soldiers to bring the president to the extraction point while he helps the rest of his troops eliminate the U.S solders. After another few minutes Page fights his way to the extraction point and arms a few bombs along the way in the hopes that it will slow down the U.S troops. When he finally makes it to the extraction point, his men notify him that the American forces have disarmed all of his bombs. Page then orders his men to stay behind and guard the extraction point to prevent U.S soldiers from following him. Page successfully escapes with no time to spare. Threatcon Delta Knight informs Walker that Page has captured the president. Walker, Downs and Blake descend into a resort through the skylight. As they look around, they realize they are surrounded, and the president is nowhere to be found. Walker is informed that a group of civilians are being held hostage in the tech center, where the president may be, and may be their only chance to recover him. They run into resistance, but continue towards the hostages. They breach a room, containing hostages and enemy forces, though they neutralize them without casualty. They do not find the president with the hostages, so they move forward through the resort. The duo make their way into an auditorium filled with enemy forces. As they take them out, they notice there is a bomb on the stage in the auditorium. Walker requests a Explosive Ordnance Disposal unit, but Knight informs them they didn't make it, so Walker has to take point. Blake makes his way to the podium, where the bomb is, and disarms it. Walker and Blake move throughout the complex as it collapses, running into numerous enemy forces. They eventually make their way towards the roof, where they find the president, being used as a shield by Page, on a helicopter that soon takes off. Walker and Blakes communications become jammed, leaving them unable to track the helicopters movement, losing Page, and president Burke. Manhunt Phantom Unit were deployed in Barcelona to arrest Everett Saunders because he contained 'crucial data' of the attack on Seattle as quoted by Knight. They stormed through multiple buildings to clear a path to Saunders. In one of the buildings, Downs fell as a part of the floor collapsed. James Walker and Blake then make their way to provide cover fire for Downs from above. They were then attacked by two SGS soldiers, whom were both killed in action. Blake's opponent attempted to stab him with a knife, which was blocked. Blake then finishes his opponent by kicking him over the edge of the building and followed Walker to regroup with Downs, and eliminated the enemies in the area. They then moved to the building were Saunders was located, where they were immediately encountered heavy fire from the patrolling enemies. After eliminating the patrols, Blake was ordered to enter the building to find Saunders alone as Walker and Downs secure the front of the building. When he approached Saunders by kicking the door open, Saunders puts his hands up saying that Edward Page was behind all of the terrorist attacks and claimed that he was only a businessman as he approaches him slowly. He failed to capture Saunders as he retaliated and escaped the building, leaving Blake to blackout. When Blake woke up, he was ordered to chase down Saunders. When he approached a corner, he was attacked by Saunders and lost his gun. He continued to chase Saunders without a gun to fend off enemy fire, leaving grenades the only source of weapon, which were unnecessary, and it was a rather ineffective way to eliminate enemies. As Saunders stopped running, Blake tried to collect all the information from him about the attack on Seattle. But he failed because Saunders created a distraction by holding a hard drive in his hand and claiming that it contained access codes for American drone networks, which Page would use against America. As the hard drive was handed over to Blake, Saunders knocked him to the ground. In return, Blake tripped Saunders by grabbing his leg, but he lost his grip when he was kicked in the face, leaving Saunders running again. Category:Conflicts